


without you, i'd be losing

by mazzledazzl3



Series: i'll be the man your dad hoped that i'd be [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddles, First night home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Post Mpreg, bed time, title: p!nk - hurts 2b human (feat. khalid)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: after staying in the hospital for a few days, joe, rami and evelyn are allowed to go home. rami wasn't ready for the pain after a c-section. fortunately, joe is always right there to comfort him.





	without you, i'd be losing

**Author's Note:**

> holy cow, you guys are soooo nice! that's why i'm giving you something a little bit extra, that i didn't really plan in writing. hope you enjoy ;-)

After a three day stay in the hospital, Joe, Rami and Evelyn were allowed to go home. Rami was still sore. He wasn't back to his normal weight yet, like he had hoped. He still looked like he was about five months pregnant. Joe didn't let him do much of anything, fearing he would hurt himself. Rami didn't mind that at all. Evelyn was still as peaceful as the night she was born. She only woke up when she was hungry or needed her diaper changed. Joe was proud to be a father and made sure everyone knew it. He also made sure to stay awake while Rami was asleep and did everything he could. He wanted Rami to get the rest he desperately needed.

Evelyn slept in her bassinet just a few feet away from Joe and Rami's shared bed. Joe and Rami laid side by side, facing each other. Joe knew Rami didn't feel good, considering how tired he looked, and he wasn't talking as much as he usually does. Joe didn't know whether to be worried or not. _I wish I knew how much pain he's actually in. He would never tell me._

“I love you,” Joe whispered to Rami as he kissed his forehead. The reply he received would always let him know if Rami was okay or not. A verbal reply usually meant he was fine; a physical reply usually meant the exact opposite. Joe only received a small smile in reply. _Something's not right._ He raised an eyebrow. “What's wrong?”

Rami motioned down at his scar. “It's starting to hurt pretty bad again.” He bit back a whimper. He felt useless; he couldn't do anything without feeling pain. This was not how he had envisioned his recovery at all. He thought everything would be peaceful and serene, just like in all the movies. That all proved to be fantasy in that moment.

Joe frowned. _And the doctor said this could last anywhere from seven to ten days. Weren't the nine months enough?_ He checked the digital clock on his bedside table. Rami was allowed to have pain medicine every few hours. It was about time for him to take it again. Joe carefully got out of bed, making sure he didn't move Rami around too much. The last thing they needed was one of the two incisions to rupture, or the pain to get any worse. 

Rami pushed the covers down and pulled his shirt up. He had to push his boxers down a bit, too. He looked at his scar in the dim light. It looked healthy, but it was also odd. It looked more like a reddish-purple welt instead of a scar. Stretch marks looked worse than it did. Rami expected the scar to look disgusting, or be sore to the touch. He could touch it lightly without it hurting. The area was tender, but not extremely sensitive. Most of the pain came from underneath his skin, from the incision beneath his skin, or from cramps. He looked at Evelyn sleeping in her bassinet. Everything he went through was worth it, just to meet her. To see the smile on Joe's face every time he looks at her. He would do it all over again if he had to.

Rami put his shirt back down and pulled the covers over him. He heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He knew it was Joe. 

Joe walked back into their shared bedroom holding Rami's medicine, a glass of water, and a heating pad. The doctor had said heating pads help ease pain, but they had to be kept on the lowest setting. Joe couldn't remember what too much heat caused, but he did not want to find out, either. He set everything down smoothly. He then turned the lamp on that was sitting on his bedside table. He made sure Evelyn was okay with the light before he sat down in bed. 

“How's your pain now?” he asked Rami.

“About a seven.” Rami sat up. The sudden action caused a jolt of pain to go through his lower abdomen, which caused him to let out a quiet groan. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It always seemed to help with pain.

Joe turned his attention to Rami immediately. He put a hand on his lower back and shoulder for support. _He could've asked for help or something. Having a healing incision in your lower belly and an organ has to make it hard to move around._ “Are you okay, Love?”

Rami nodded, “I am never getting pregnant again.”

“That's not what I heard the day after Evelyn was born,” Joe said with a small smile, trying to make the moment seem lighter. His hands lingered in place for a brief moment. He then turned his attention back to getting Rami's medicine. He opened the pill bottle and poured two pills out. They landed in his palm. He handed them and the glass of water to Rami. Rami gladly took them. He downed the pills with ease and handed the glass of water back to Joe. He leaned back on the pillows behind him with a sigh. He closed his eyes and loosely rested an arm across his belly. He couldn't wait until he could move around without feeling a sudden jolt of pain or extra weight.

“Do you want to use the heating pad or...?” Joe asked awkwardly. _I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a shot._ He received a nod in reply. 

Rami opened his eyes. He moved the blankets off of himself and pulled his shirt up once again. Joe gently placed the heating pad on his lower abdomen. He bit his lip and held his breath. _I don't need to hurt Rami. I have to be gentle._ Rami placed his hand over Joe's. He could feel his nervousness. “Don't be nervous,” he said. “I trust you. I know you won't do anything to hurt me.” He placed a kiss on Joe's hand. “I love you, Joey.”

Joe let out a shaky breath of relief. “I love you, too, Rami.” He took the remote and set the heating pad on its lowest setting. He then laid down, relaxed, next to Rami. Rami nuzzled Joe's shoulder, signaling he wanted cuddles. Joe reluctantly scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around Rami. His hand rested on Rami's belly. It had become a habit of Joe's during Rami's pregnancy, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. Rami smiled and placed his hand over Joe's. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He knew Joe would protect him and care for Evelyn if anything happened. 

Joe began to slowly rub slightly pressurized circles right above the heating pad on Rami's belly. He had read that massages can help with pain after c-sections. He had lots of practice from giving Rami back rubs or belly rubs to ease pain during his pregnancy. Rami didn't seem to be against it, as he remained relaxed and peaceful, so Joe continued. He made sure not to add too much pressure. _I can't disturb or hurt Rami. He needs sleep._ He placed a gentle kiss on Rami's neck. “I love you, Sweetheart.” He didn't get a reply, but he still smiled. _He must have fallen asleep already. Good. It's what he needs and deserves._ He looked over at Evelyn, who was still sleeping soundly. She had turned over onto her other side in her bassinet. Joe silently awed at her. _I wish she would stay that size forever. My little, chubby sushi roll._

Joe turned to his bedside table and switched off the lamp. He then continued to rub Rami's upper abdomen. He looked over at Evelyn once again. She was in the same state as she was before: sleeping peacefully. 

Joe couldn't go to sleep while the heating pad was on, so he laid next to Rami, awake. He wouldn't get much sleep, but at least he would know Rami and Evelyn would be okay. He lightly kissed Rami's neck and forehead. _My darling husband. I will never, ever let anything hurt you or our beautiful daughter. Nothing will ever touch you two. That, I can sincerely promise._

**Author's Note:**

> any and all positive comments are appreciated! i did so much research for this one chapter :^) ~~this took about three hours to write~~


End file.
